Blind Faith
by Aaron Hotchner
Summary: Wilson becomes sick and is rushed to Princeton Plainsboro. And he get's a surprise visit while stuck in hospital. WilsonCameron & ChaseOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a single character from House, and especially not Wilson and Chase, though as I fancy them both I would've liked to have said I owned/own them but sadly I don't I'm just borrowing them, and will return them back to their rightful owners once finished I've with them... I do however own Steve and Katie.

**Rating**: PG

**Authors Note**: I've had this idea in my head for a few days now, since reading a Wilson/Cameron fic, I decided to write a fic about Wilson. What if Wilson had a sister as well as two brothers, this is my first House fic so please let me know what you think. And just so you know, I'm not a doctor or a nurse, so I've no medical knowledge well I know a few things here and there, things I've picked up from watching ER and House. So I'm trying my best, and if I don't understand something, I'll look it up. Now on with the fic. Slight mention of Keira Knightley in here...

**Summery**: Wilson becomes sick at home and is rushed to Princeton Plainsboro, House and his ducklings have a fight on their hands trying to work out what's wrong with Wilson before they loose him.

**Pairings**: Wilson/Cameron, Chase/OC

----------------------------------------------------

(**Prologue**)

'' Where you did you get that...'' he demanded, pointing to the bruising on her neck. She grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her neck, trying to hide it from him. But he'd already seen it and was now pulling the scarf away. Looking in anger and horror at the dark bruising round her neck. '' Katie what happened ''

'' He came round to my apartment when I was getting the rest of my stuff, wanted to talk to me. Said he was sorry and he wouldn't do it again, I tried telling him it was over and that I'm with someone one else '' _Yeah Dr Chase _she thought to herself before continuing '' But he wouldn't listen, so...he...grabbed me round the neck, I couldn't breath. I was so scared I thought he was going to kill me ''

'' I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch.''

'' Please James, don't. It'll only make things worse. I don't want you to get hurt ''

'' I can't stand by while my little sister's getting beaten up. ''

'' I'm not with him anymore ''

'' Oh and that makes it right does it. He's still doing it and he won't listen '' he shouted at her.

Katie looked at him, wondering what was wrong with him. He looked extremely pale and she'd noticed a moment ago that he was sweating. And he never usually shouted or snapped at her. She continued to look at him, hoping he'd tell her what was wrong. She knew there was something wrong with him but as she wasn't a doctor she hadn't the faintest what it was.

'' Stop looking at me like that, you're making me nervous ''

'' Sorry, it's just...'' she trailed off, not knowing whether she should continue.

''...Just what ''

'' You don't look so good ''

'' Gee thanks Kate '' he answered sarcastically.

'' If your going to be like that I wont bother. I was only concerned '' she snapped. She turned round and walked away, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Wilson rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway to her bedroom, the door was closed when he got there; which he'd expected, he tried to open it but found it was locked. And he could tell she was either standing or sitting just behind the door, probably listening. He grinned to himself as he slid himself down the wall to the floor and leaned against the wall.

'' I'm sorry Katie, I didn't mean it '' he apologised.

'' Tell me what's wrong then. I'm worried now '' she admitted.

'' It's nothing, probably just the flu. I'll be ok in a couple of days after some rest ''

'' What if you've... Got...cancer '' it slipped out before she could stop herself.

'' I'd know if I had Cancer, Kate '' he told her, trying to reassure her he was ok. '' Am I going to see you this side of 2005, or do I have to wait till I'm 90 before you make an appearance ''

There was silence for a couple of seconds, and James listened as Katie unlocked the door and opened it. She stood in the doorway looking at him, looking as though she hadn't liked the little joke, then her face changed and she grinned broadly as she looked down at him.

'' Yeah funny James, your such a comedian '' she teased. Sitting down next to him on the floor. '' Why we on the floor ''

'' Well I've no idea why your on the floor, but I'm sitting on the floor because... Well... I didn't know how long it would take for me to get you out of your room. Am I forgiven now '' he asked, grinning at her. Trying to ignore the pounding headache that he'd had since this morning.

She grinned and elbowed him in the arm '' Of course ''

Katie glanced at her watch suddenly noticing what time it was she cursed silently under her breath and ran into her room. Grabbing her bag up of the bed before dashing out of the room and down the hallway, past James and out the door. Wilson was now standing up, and had began making his way to the front door when he suddenly felt dizzy again, he stopped halfway to the door, his vision blurring slightly. He closed his eyes, hoping it would clear his vision but when he opened them they were worse. He couldn't see a thing.

He stepped forward, hoping to at least get to the front door without walking into a table or the wall. He took a step forward and stopped again, his legs suddenly feeling like lead and before he could stop it he was falling to the ground, no control what so ever. His head connected with the corner of the table one the way down to the ground, and he blacked out.

Katie had heard the noise inside the house, and was now running inside, wondering what had happened. When she found her brother lying there on the floor she screamed, falling hard to her knees beside him. She'd known that he wasn't well but had no idea it was this bad. There was a deep cut on his forehead, and glancing at the corner of the table next to her she figured he must've hit his head on the way down. She yanked her cell phone from her pocket, flipping it open and clumsily dialling **911**.Getting it right the second time. She put it to her ear and waited, listening to the ringing on the other end. A woman's voice answered a few minutes later, and for a second or two Katie almost believed she was talking to Keira Knightly, she was so convinced that it had sounded like Keira Knightly, who happened to be one of her favourite actress'.

'' 911 what is your emergency '' the operator asked.

'' I-it's my brother he... He collapsed and I can't wake him, I don't know what's wrong with him. '' She paused a moment '' He hit his head ''

'' Ok, I need you to calm down for me. Do you think you can do that '' the woman asked.

Katie nodded before answering with a 'Yes'.

'' Good. Can you tell me what your name is ''

'' Ka...Katherine Wilson ''

'' Ok Katherine, what's your brothers name ''

'' James ''

She was starting to annoy Katie a little now, talking to her as if she were five; she was almost tempted to snap at the woman for treating her and talking to her like a five-year-old. Instead she bit her tongue, and listened to her. Her brother was more important, and right now he didn't look so good. Katie tried to stay calm while she told the woman her address. And a moment later she reassured and told her an ambulance was on its way. She sat on the floor next to his unconscious form, wondering if she should call House and tell him what was going on. She'd never met him, but knew he was James's best friend, he'd often talked about him enough, and Katie had heard quite allot about him from friends and from her brother and her boyfriend Chase. She hadn't told her brother that she was quite looking forward to meeting him, not thinking so badly of him as most people did.

She was panicking now, trying not to imagine all the things that could be wrong with him, trying to stay positive. But it was hard when she had no idea what was wrong with him.

She heard the sirens seconds later and got to her feet, running out the door and down the drive to meet them. The Ambulance stopped and two paramedics jumped out, carrying bags with them. The first one was a young man in his late twenties with short brown hair, and was quite good-looking; but this was no time to be flirting; though he did look suspiciously like David Anders. The other paramedic was a slightly older woman, probably in her early thirties with shoulder length blonde hair.

'' Are you Katherine Wilson '' asked David-look-a-like.

Katie nodded at them, walking up the driveway toward the front door; the two paramedics following close behind.

'' Could you show us where he is. It's James right ''

She nodded again, afraid to speak for some unknown reason. She showed them into the house, going over to where he was still lying.

'' Ok, James can you hear me? '' He asked, kneeling beside James. He and his partner began checking him.

At first there was no response, but then he moaned, slowly regaining consciousness. His eyes slowly opening, it took him a moment to work out where he was and why he was lying on the floor, he looked up and could see two hazy figures leaning over him. Then he saw a third person and he knew without having to look at her, that it was Katie. It dawned on him that his vision was slowly coming back, and that he wouldn't be permanently blind, as he'd first feared.

----------------------------------------------------

House limped into the room to find Chase, Foreman and Cameron already waiting for their next case. Chase was doing one of his usual crosswords, while Cameron sat reading the paper, and Foreman was tapping the table like a pianist playing a piano. They looked up at him a moment later, stopping what they were doing to pay attention to him. He walked over to the counter and poured himself some coffee before walking back over to the whiteboard, his hand on the cane and the other holding the coffee cup.

'' So what's our next case '' Foreman asked expectantly.

'' There isn't one, a least not yet. '' He answered. '' Wow, the sick people are taking a day off...''

He was interrupted by Cuddy entering the room. She closed the door behind her and turned to look at him, a folder in her hands and a solemn look on her face. Cameron, Foreman and Chase exchanged glances with each other, while House looked at Cuddy, his expression became serious as he looked at her, knowing that there was something wrong. She had a look in her eyes that House couldn't quite figure out, and he didn't like it either.

'' It's Wilson...'' she answered, unsure how best to continue.

'' What about him. Cuddy ''

'' He was brought in twenty minutes ago. He collapsed at home and he's seized twice on the way here. His temperature is high, dangerously high and he's had trouble breathing...''

House just looked at her, the room descending into silence.

'' Your lying ''

She shook her head '' I wish I was ''

He turned his back to them, not wanting to them to see his face. For the first time in his life he was afraid, he was frightened, petrified, and that alone scared him. He was scared of what would happen, not wanting to lose the only real friend he'd ever had. He turned round to face them a few minutes later, before moving toward the door and walking out. The four of them followed behind and Cuddy walked a little faster to catch up with him.

'' I can assign another doctor to...''

'' Now why would you want to do that ''

'' House, this isn't just any other patient it's Wilson. Your best friend, if you work this you'll get too emotionally involved '' she explained.

'' So, am I supposed to act as though it isn't my best friend that we're talking about '' he questioned, turning to look at her.

'' That's not what I'm saying. ''

House continued on down the corridor, heading in one direction with one purpose. He sped his pace up and reached the room a few minutes later. He opened the door and entered the room; sure enough Wilson lay in the bed unconscious but not yet in a coma. There was a young woman sitting in a chair beside the bed, holding Wilson's hand. She couldn't be any older then 24, and she was beautiful, with the most intense blue eyes he'd ever seen. He turned his attention to her a second later, a frown creasing his brow.

'' Who are you '' he asked.

'' Katie Wilson. I'm his sister '' she answered.

He hadn't been expecting that. He knew that Wilson had a younger sister, but hadn't any idea that this woman was the younger sister. But now that he thought about it, he could tell that she was related to Wilson. It was the eyes he noticed first; they were so much like Wilson's. He took in the rest of her appearance. Her long brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, strands of hair hung lose at the side of her face. He could already see the tears that were slowly rolling down the side of her face, her eyes were red and puffy; and although some of her mascara had begun running she still looked attractive, still looked as beautiful as she had five minutes ago.

House took in every other detail of her. The dangly earrings she wore in her ears, the black sleeved T-shirt with the cute kitten on the front. He couldn't see what she was wearing on her feet, but could see the blue faded jeans she wore. He took another look at her before speaking again, this time in a softer voice. Leaving behind his sarcastic and bitter side.

'' We'll figure out what's wrong with him I promise ''

She looked up at him, looking into his eyes, knowing without having to be told that this was Dr Gregory House, her brother's best friend.

'' Your Greg '' she said as more of a statement then a question. '' I trust you, and I know you will ''

----------------------------------------------------

T.B.C

A/N2: I'm not sure how old Wilson is but I think he's younger then House, and I've no idea how old House is either, so I'm saying that House is 44, and Wilson 33. As I mentioned before I'm no doctor so any illnesses, diseases or infections mentioned in this story will have been taken from the Internet or medical books. Any information I get will be properly credited to where it came from. I hope you like it, and please remember to review. Flames will not be appreciated, please post constructive criticism and if you see something that's wrong or spelt wrong then point it out, I'd like to know where I'm going wrong and if I've spelt something wrong. My writing has improved from what it used to be, but I still need practice and help along the way, and I still have room to improve. Anyway I'm shutting up now.

-Danielle Carter


	2. Close your eyes

Disclaimer: As I mentioned before, don't own anyone from House, I do however own Katie, Steve, Adam Feehily, Marie Wilson and David Wilson.

**Christina**: Thank you so much for your review, it's really appreciated and I'm glad you like it.

**GH2005**: Thanks for the review it's very much appreciated.

**Charmedbabywyatt**: Thanks, i'm so glad you like it. And don't worry i'm deffinatly continuing

**Kate**: Wow, my best reveiw yet. You don't know how much that means to me, to hear that my story is liked and that it doesn suck lol. It's given me a little more confidence to carry on. And i know i do need to improve on Grammar, Spelling and Punctuation and capital letters as well.

Now back to the story, hope you like this chapter, and please remember to review. Sorry it's short but I got writer's block, and I'm sorry if it's not as good as the first one.

A/N: I don't own the song **We Belong** by **Pat Benatar**, which is featured in this chapter. I've also no idea about Wilson's family, so most of it is made up.

Lyrics in bold

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - _Close your eyes_

**Close your eyes and try to sleep now**

**Close your eyes and try to dream**

The ducklings had been working to try and figure out what was wrong with Wilson, and at first they'd believed it to be a simple virus, something they could treat with antibiotics. They'd given him some hoping it would make him better, and he seemed to be getting better before he took a turn for the worse, developing more severe symptoms that ruled out a simple virus. Wilson was mostly conscious while this was all happening occasionally slipping back into darkness again. He was confused and disorientated right now, maybe because of what was happening to his body, but there were two things - or people - that were keeping him sane. Allison Cameron, who he'd been secretly dating for the past 9 months and the only person that knew, was Katie, not that he or Cameron knew about her knowing. The second person was his sister Katie, she'd hardly left his side, except to go to the bathroom or move out of the way when something went wrong and they had to work on him.

Cameron tried concentrating on helping Wilson, but her mind was wandering again. And she found herself worrying for the hundredth time in the space of twenty minutes. She was scared. She didn't know how she'd cope if she lost him; she couldn't handle watching someone else she loved die. She'd realised months ago that she'd fallen in love with him. It had taken her awhile to move on after her husband's death, but she had and she'd found someone else. She'd been scared at first, and still was, that he'd cheat on her like he had on his previous wife. But he'd promised her that he would never cheat on her, he would never even think about another woman in that way as long as he was with her, and he'd planned on staying with her for the rest of his life. He'd asked her to marry him three days ago. But she had told him she wasn't ready yet, and that she wanted to wait a little longer, but that she definitely wanted to marry him, just not yet.

He'd been a little upset to begin with, but after thinking about it he realised he'd probably rushed into it too soon, he wanted it to work between him and Cameron and he wasn't about to lose her. He loved her more then anything.

She stepped into his room and stood in the doorway for a moment, watching him, almost afraid to approach him in case anything happened. He had his back to her and she figured he was asleep.

'' Aren't you coming in '' he asked surprising her.

'' How did you...''

'' I have eyes in the back of my head '' he teased '' Saw your reflection in the window, so you coming in or what ''

She hesitated for a moment before walking over to his bed and sitting down. Wilson rolled on his back, wincing as he moved, and looked at her. She took his hand into hers and held it, intertwining her fingers with his. The blinds had been closed on the window leading out into the hallway, so no one would be able to see what was going on.

'' Where's your sister '' she asked, noticing that Katie wasn't there.

'' Probably calling Mike and our parents '' he answered.

'' Do they know '' she asked him.

'' Who, my parents. Yes, I told them about you a few months ago, my mum wants to meet you, and so does my dad. And you've already met Katie, and you'll probably meet Mike if he comes in '' he answered smiling.

'' So how are you feeling '' she asked him.

'' Is, Dr Cameron asking me that, or my girlfriend ''

'' Your girlfriend ''

'' I'm fine Allie, don't worry '' he told her.

'' I am worried James, and your not fine. There's something wrong with you and we're trying to figure out what it is ''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' You should go and see him '' his friend answered, taking a sip from his pint that sat half empty in front of him.

'' I'm not sure Adam, what if he doesn't want to see me ''

'' Why wouldn't he want to see you '' Adam questioned, glancing over at his friend.

'' It's been 9 years. My parents didn't like the fact that I wanted to be a teacher and not a doctor, both my brothers became doctors, and no doubt my little sister will have become a doctor or is at med school. It wasn't what I wanted I wanted to teach.

But my parents didn't like it, so they cut me of. But it was my decision; I didn't want to do something that I wasn't happy doing. Teaching was, is my passion, I think one of the only things I'm truly good at '' he explained. As he finished the rest of his beer.

'' I didn't know. But you can't just avoid your parents, your brothers and your sister because of what happened 9 years ago. Your brother's ill, you should be there for him, you may even be able to make things up with your family ''

Adam glanced at his friend for a minute before getting up from the table and heading over to the bar, leaving him to sit alone and think about it. He took a deep breath and pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open and dialling a number before putting it to his ear.

**Maybe it's a sign of weakness**

**When I don't know what to say**

**Maybe I just wouldn't know**

**What to do with my strength anyway**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' James ''

'' Julie, what are you doing here '' Wilson cried in surprise. He hadn't expected Julie to come and visit, let alone know that he was in hospital, in which case how did she know he was there.

'' I came to see how you were, we may be divorced James, but I still care ''

'' Who told you '' he questioned. Wondering who'd told her and why she was really there, he suspected it was just to visit him in hospital, he knew she had an ulterior motive for coming.

He and Julie were now divorced and he hadn't seen or heard from her in twelve months. So he was a little surprised to see her again after all that time, he'd been hoping to never see her again, to be able to move on with his new life with Allison, but maybe that was asking too much. If she were here asking for money or for something else she could go else where, he wasn't in the mood and right now he wasn't feeling so good, his chest felt tight and he couldn't feel his right arm, he couldn't move it at all. But he didn't want Julie to know that, so he kept quiet, he was stubborn he knew this and nothing would change that. He wasn't in the mood to be playing games with his ex wife.

The tightness in his chest became even tighter, and within minutes he was fighting for breath. He glanced down at his arm out of the corner of his eye and noticed the rash that now covered most of his arm, which hadn't been there before.

Julie's attention was suddenly drawn away from the window and back toward her ex husband, who was now fighting for breath, he looked frantic, and she'd never seen him like this. It scared her seeing him like that. She ran from the room and out into the corridor and began shouting for help. Chase and Foreman ran into the room with her when they heard her shouting, Cameron running in behind them.

'' What happened '' demanded Cameron, glancing over her shoulder at Julie. She stood back looking concerned. She glanced over at Cameron, and could tell that the younger woman was angry? She'd known about Wilson's new girlfriend for a couple of weeks, but had never met her.

'' We were just talking and then he started having trouble breathing '' she stammered.

Cameron looked away from Julie and back down at Wilson, trying not to let her anger show. She had no idea why she was angry with Julie; it wasn't as though Julie had caused this. Maybe it was because Julie was actually there visiting Wilson that was the problem. Ten minutes later they'd managed to get his breathing under control; Cameron, Foreman and Chase were leaving the room when Cameron noticed the rash on his arm. She stopped and looked at it, looking up at Wilson. She pulled back the gown he was wearing and looked at his chest, noticing the large rash that was there.

'' We'll be back later on, ok '' Cameron explained to Wilson, giving his hand a quick squeeze and giving him a small smile. He smiled back at her and nodded before closing his eyes, wanting to get a little sleep.

'' I'll um...I'll go '' Julie answered, grabbing her coat and leaving the room.

Foreman, Cameron and Chase returned to House's office where they found him sitting at his desk. But he wasn't playing his game boy. He had his back to them, and was sat in front of the window looking out of it. He had heard the three of them entering the room, but didn't acknowledge it and sat there in silence, waiting for someone to start the conversation. After it became clear to the ducklings that he wasn't going to start the conversation they decided to do it for him.

'' The drugs aren't working, and he's getting worse. He's developed a rash on his arm and his chest, and I think he's got decreased feeling in his right arm '' Cameron explained as she stood in front of House's desk with Foreman and Chase, who were standing next to her. Both looking just as worried as she was, and neither of them knowing that she was in a relationship with him, she had no idea that House was suspicious and knew something was going on.

'' Ok...'' House began '' Give him an MRI ''

Cameron nodded and left the room, Foreman and Chase walking beside her in silence, which suited Cameron just fine as she wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment, her mind on Wilson again like it had been five minutes ago.

'' Are you and House seeing each other '' Chase blurted out, surprising Foreman and Cameron.

Cameron stopped and turned round, looking directly at Chase. If this had been any other situation she'd have laughed at the suggestion and carried on walking, but right now she didn't feel like laughing.

'' No, I'm not seeing House. I'm so over him, I was over him before I started dating my boyfriend '' she explained, her voice rising, drawing the attention of a couple of nurses nearby '' If you must know CHASE, it's Wilson ''

Chase and Foreman looked at each other in shock, not expecting to hear her say it was Wilson. She looked at them a moment longer before turning round and making a dash toward the woman's toilets. They looked at each other and chased after her, reaching the lady's toilets a couple seconds after she did. They ran in, not caring that they were men and not women, caring about the looks some of the nurses were giving them as they ran in. They didn't even have to look to know which stall she was in, there was only one that was occupied and as no one else was in there they were pretty sure it was Cameron. They listened for a moment until they heard the sound of her throwing up down the toilet. Exchanging glances with each other they curiously approached the stall door. Foreman put his ear against the door and knocked, the sound of his fist connecting twice with the door sounding louder in his ear then it actually was.

'' Cam, it's Foreman, you alright '' he asked.

Chase was standing the other side of the door, looking at Foreman as he listened in, hoping she was ok. But it didn't sound like she was ok at the moment.

'' Just...leave me alone guys, I'll be ok ''

'' Cameron, we're worried. Please tell us what's wrong, maybe we can help ''

'' I'm pregnant ''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N2: Really sorry for the abrupt ending, but I've had writer's block and couldn't think of anything else at the moment. I also apologise for it taking so long. Sorry you had to wait guys; also sorry for the shortness of it and if it's not as good as the first chapter. But please review let me know what you think of this one. And I would also like to know where I've gone wrong and what you think needs changing.


End file.
